


Zdravé odhodlání

by KadetPise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/F, F/M, Robots
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Edan na firemním večírku zčistajasna zabije svého šéfa. Neví, co se s ním děje, a proč ze svého dobrého přítele udělal držadlo na nože. Při útěku potká Lottie, která mu pomůže. Teď mají oba v patách policii a vrahy.





	Zdravé odhodlání

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro ženu léta páně 2019, protože potřebovala nějakou robo-romanci.  
> Alternativní název: Dv a troubové jsou v maléru a pomáhají si navzájem.

Ať už jste nadšenec do práce nebo ne, milujete firemní večírky. Člověk se konečně uvolní a pro jednou mu nevadí, že z práce odchází až po půlnoci. Hlavně si užije zábavu. Ta zatrpklá sekretářka z druhého patra? Směje se až se za břicho popadá a vráska na čele jí zmizí. Vedoucí marketingu, co už týden řeší nové reklamy s ekology? Horlivě debatuje se svými podřízenými o novém filmu v kinech a na práci si ani nevzpomene.  
Proto měl Edan firemní večírky rád. Mohl ostatní vidět v novém světle. Ne vždycky v pozitivním – účetní zrovna zvracela přes zábradlí a Edan litoval chudáka, co o padesát pater níž tvořil pohyblivý cíl. Ale všichni přestali být upjatí a zpruzení.  
Sám by se rád uvolnil, ale tentokrát se mu to nepovedlo. Normálně by si prohlížel dámy v bikinách a pány v upnutých plavkách u bazénu a věnoval by se pivu, dneska ale nemohl spustit oči ze Stephana. Ředitel Cyberplexu měl takový zvyk. Na večírcích se stával obyčejným týpkem. Odháněl každého, kdo mluvil o práci, hodně pil, motal se mezi ostatními, aby s každým prohodil slovo, a když padla příslušná hodina (nebo hladina alkoholu) vytáhl odněkud kytaru a zahájil vlastní představení, aniž by vypnul hudbu nebo zarazil DJe.  
Dneska seděl zastrčený u baru, zíral do poloprázdné sklenice o vodky a vypadal jako personifikace zoufalství.  
Edan si k němu přisedl s hraným úsměvem.  
„Taky tě to tady štve tak moc, jako mě? Mohl jsem dělat něco záživnějšího, třeba spáchat sebevraždu, a místo toho jsem tady,“ prohodil.  
Stephan otráveně protočil oči.  
„Edane, přestaň kydat.“  
„Kazíš mi zábavu. Čekal jsem kytarové sólo a ty tu sedíš, jako by ti ulítly včely. Tak co se děje?“  
Stephan dělal ředitele už dvacet let. Táhl firmu nahoru, vždycky poslouchal rady lidí zkušenějších ve svém oboru. Zvládl se domluvit i s radikálními ekology, věděl, na jaká pole se zaměřit, aby obchod vzkvétal. Choval svou společnost jako dítě. Takže jeho další slova Edana vyšokovala.  
„Končím.“  
„Cože? To nemyslíš vážně.“  
„Končím, do prdele!“ vykřikl. Otočilo se k nim několik tváří, ale význam slov se ztratil v šumu hlasů.  
Edan neměl slov. Stephan? Končit? Nebyl tak starý – sakra, ani tak vyčerpaný! Ještě minulý týden řešil, jaké aplikace by cílily na dnešní mládež, která opouštěla online svět a teď hlasitě orodovala za mezilidskou komunikaci z očí do očí. Měl velké plány zafinancovat veřejné školy, aby do nich mládež docházela a neučila se vše z domova.  
A to všechno chce zahodit?  
„To tě nasrala sekretářka nebo co?“  
Stephan zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Manžel o tom ví?“  
Další negativní odezva.  
„Tak se mnou mluv, chlape, co se stalo?“  
Stephan do sebe kopl zbytek vodky a zašklebil se.  
„Tenhle chlast je odpornej. Pojď do kanclu.“ Postavil se a povážlivě se zakymácel. Levného pití do sebe už musel nalít dost. Edan ho následoval, hlavně, aby sebou Stephan někde neplácl.  
„Jak dlouho se známe, Edane?“ zeptal se, když zmáčkl tlačítko výtahu.  
„Pět, možná šest let? Pálil jsi za mnou, než jsi potkal Johna.“  
Stephan se zachechtal a plácl Edana po zadku.  
„Jo, to jo! Vzpomínám si. Takže se známe dost dlouho, co? Můžeme si věřit, že?“ do hlasu se mu vkradl náznak zoufalství.  
„Na to se mě ptala moje babička, než mě obrala o prachy,“ zazubil se Edan, ale při pohledu na Stephanův výraz zvážněl. „Promiň. Samozřejmě, že mi můžeš věřit.“  
Nastoupili. Stephan zmáčkl tlačítko o třicet pater níž.  
„Takže?“ pobídl ho Edan.  
„Končím.“  
„Ale co se stalo?“  
Stephan se znovu uchechtl a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Nebudeš mi chtít věřit, ale…“  
„Ale?“  
Světýlko na tlačítcích poskočilo o pět pater. Šesté.  
„Víš, jak funguje práce androidů?“  
„Jestli jim chceš říkat androidi. Jasně. Zákonem je dáno, že stroje můžou dělat jen takovou práci, kterou lidi nemůžou. Každá společnost má nárok na maximálně pět procent androidů z celkového počtu zaměstnanců. Proto nám stavby větrolamů taky trvají většinou o rok déle, když nepočítám všechny domluvy s ekology. Hodláš skončit kvůli bezduchým krabicím?“  
Sedmé. Osmé.  
„Co kdybych ti řekl, že mají androidy, které nerozeznáš od lidí? Wizz na nás teď tlačí, ať je potají najímáme. Že tím ušetříme akciovce prachy.“  
Edan zamrkal překvapením. „To je přece nesmysl.“  
„Není. Wizz má akcie snad v každé větší firmě v zemi. Pokrývají úplně všechno a víš, kdo je jejich dceřiná společnost? Cloud 9. Hledají, kde ušetřit a kam nastrkat svoje výrobky. Na lidech se šetří nejlíp, takže máme potajmu implementovat změnu. Nikdo o tom nesmí vědět. Ale já to nemůžu udělat, Edane. Jen tak vyhodit půlku lidí!“  
„Tak končíš a necháš to udělat jiné? Nikomu tím nepomůžeš,“ konstatoval Edan. Desáté, jedenácté. Začalo mu hučet v uších, neměl jízdy výtahem rád. Změny tlaku mu vždycky způsobily bolehlav.  
„Skončím, posbírám všechny informace a maily, co mám, a půjdu s tím do novin,“ oznámil Stephan.  
Dvanácté. Světýlko se pravidelně přepínalo, jak výtah klesal. Třinácté.  
„Neměl bys to dělat.“  
„Už jsem se rozhodl.“  
Čtrnácté.  
Edan zatřásl hlavou. Hučení zesílilo.  
Patnácté.  
„Zítra to oznámím,“ dodal Stephan.  
Šestnácté.  
Edan sáhl do vnitřní kapsy saka.  
Sedmnácté.  
Bodl dvakrát rychle za sebou. Nůž projel pod bradou vzhůru a pak ještě jednou přímo do ohryzku. Bez námahy, lehce, jako by tam celou dobu patřil.  
Osmnácté.  
Stephan se svalil na podlahu. Ani zachroptěl. Edan uslyšel v hlavě další pokyn.  
Zastavil výtah.  
„Stiskni nouzové otevření dveří,“ poručil mu hlas.  
Edan natáhl ruku a zrak mu padl na krev, který mu zmáčela dlaň. Stephanova krev. Krev jeho šéfa, kolegy a kamaráda. Za nehty, na prstech, tvořila malé mapičky v kůži. Neměla tam být.  
Co se…  
„Vystup!“ poručil znovu hlas.  
Edan stáhl ruku a vyjekl. Stephan? Mrtvý! Čím ho… proč… Co se děje?  
Jako by se mu svět hroutil po nohama, když mu hlavou vířil křik cizích lidí a docházely mu všechny informace. Nedokázal tu změť rozšifrovat, do popředí vstupovaly jen rozkazy a krví zborceného těla.  
„Edane, vystup z výtahu a vrať se do…!“  
Krev, tolik krve.  
„Odejdi z budovy!“  
Stephan jeho kamarád.  
„Teď!“  
Vzal nůž a znovu bodl.  
Vykřikl, jak mu ostří projelo uchem. Zakroutil s ním. Drtil zuby o sebe bolestí, ale hlas zachraptěl a utichl.  
Vytáhl ostří, ven se vylila krev a vypadl čip. V uchu mu pískalo, ale i nepříjemně vysoký tón byl lepší než rozkazy.  
Co se kurva děje!?  
Hystericky se nadechl, ruce měl ledové (ale opravdu? A opravdu cítil bolest, nebo…), otřásl se.  
Pryč.  
Půjdou po něm. Oni. Ať jsou kdokoliv. Musel utéct. Pryč od budovy a od těla.  
Do tlačítka prakticky praštil. Zůstal na něm otisk krve.  
Dal se na útěk.  
***  
Lottie se vracela z práce ve svém stařičkém autě, které ještě nemělo zabudované ani hlasové řízení. Zadní sedlala měla zaházená nářadím a špinavými hadry. Normálně po desáté večerní nepracovala, ale dnes jí zavolala zákaznice na pokraji nervového zhroucení. Vyhodila si pojistky v celém domě a nechtěla volat elektrikářům.  
„Já věřím jen vám, slečno,“ dušovala se paní Joycová. „Musíte mi pomoct, je tu tma jako v pytli.“  
„Podívejte, paní Joycová, já dneska už nemám směnu, mohla byste zavolat komukoliv, kdo má noční.“  
„Ale vy jste dobrá duše, vím, že to umíte, přeci mi pomůžete.“  
A Lottie byla dobrá a trpělivá duše, takže se uprostřed noci vydala opravovat staré dámě obvody. Hodinový manžel byl velmi zavádějící název zaměstnání (ale říkat si hodinová manželka zkusila jen jednou a po nabídkách, co dostala, se radši vrátila k ověřeným praktikám). Buď strávila u zákazníků patnáct minut nebo dvě hodiny – jako teď – protože při stavbě domu se snažili na všem ušetřit a tím pádem bylo vše na jiném místo a místo práce jste hledali, kudy vůbec kabely vedou. Lottie překvapilo, že babka nevyhodila elektriku v celém bloku.  
„A pak mi ani nedala dýško,“ postěžovala si sestře do telefonu.  
Barbara se zasmála. „Aspoň netrčíš do tří ráno na spojovně.“  
Lottie sešlápla plyn. Kontrolka se varovně rozsvítila, ale Lottie potenciální pokuta nezajímala. Chtěla dojet domů, dát si horkou koupel a pořádně se vyspat.  
„Samas chtěla na policii, tak trp.“  
„Doufám, že zítra máš práci až odpoledne,“ odtušila Barbara.  
„Jo, až v deset, tak se trochu vyspím, pokud babka zase něco nerozbije.“ Spánek, práce, otravní zákazníci a pak zase spánek. Když se rozhodla dělat tuhle práci, myslela si, že nemůže upadnout do stereotypu. Práce s lidmi přinášejí vždycky něco zajímavého („Ne, já vážně nevím, jak se ty kondomy dostaly do záchodu a ucpaly ho, paní.“), historky by mohla rozdávat po hrstech („Já chci jen sundat kočku ze střechy, proč bych měl otravovat hasiče?“) a dělala to ráda („Slečno, vy jste prostě poklad.“). Jenže všechno má své světlé i tmavé stránky. Ta tmavá byla, že ji stereotyp chytil i tak. Nudila se. Nebavilo ji dokola to samé, potřebovala by dovolenou, vyrazit do někam do divočiny a zažít něco nového.  
Světla ulice prchala kolem ní. Lampy, barevné reklamy a neony ji měly doprovázet až domů. Cyberplex bojoval se světelným smogem, ale stále neúspěšně. Ani největší ekologický gigant nezmůže moc proti marketingu. Světla jí budou pálit v už tak dost unavených očích ještě pár desítek minut.  
„Budu končit, zlato. Přežij směnu.“  
„Pa.“  
Natáhla se k mobilu, aby típla hovor. Na vteřinu spustila oči z cesty.  
Koutkem oka zahlédla muže, co vyběhl z postranní uličky. Stihla se narovnat, vykřiknout a dupnout na brzdu. Strhla volant.  
Slyšela tupé duc.  
Auto zastavilo.  
„Lot! Jsi v pořádku?“ vyjekla Barbara.  
„Jo… Jo, jo…“ vykoktala Lottie. „Musím jít! Zavolám ti!“  
Vyplašeně vyběhla ven. Muž v obleku se sbíral ze silnice, držel se za hlavu.  
„Bože, jste v pořádku, nehýbejte se!“  
Muž na ni zmateně pohlédl. Byl úplně celý od krve a levá ruka mu nečinně visela vedle těla. Jak mohl po tom nárazu stát Lottie nechápala.  
„Zavolám sanitku.“  
„Ne,“ zarazil ji muž prudce. „Žádnou sanitku.“  
Lottie strnula. Celou levou část vlasů a krku měl slepené krví, černá barva saka taky nedokázala skvrny skrýt.  
„Ale…“  
„Už jsem měl horší, když jsem si tehdy přeležel krk, fakt,“ pokusil se muž o úsměv. Zvedl se mu jen pravý koutek. Zavrávoral a vrhl rychlý pohled do uličky, odkud vyběhl. Udělal nejistý krok.  
„Haha,“ pobavila ho Lottie a zastoupila mu cestu, aby se nezřítil. „Ale jste zraněn, a…“  
„Musím běžet,“ otočil se.  
Lottie v duchu zacinkal varovný zvonek, ale rozhodla se ho ignorovat.  
„Potřebujete pomoct?“  
Muž se zarazil a očividně nevěděl, jak odpovědět.  
„Můžu vás někam hodit.“  
Přešlápl a kývl. „Díky.“  
V autě si ho mohla prohlédnout blíž. Nebyla doktor, ale zranění ve svém oboru viděla dost – hlavně u chlapů, co se snažili si domácnost opravit sami a až potom volali o pomoc – tak jí došlo pár věcí.  
Krev nevytékala. Na uchu byla zaschlá, to nemohla stihnout za tu chvilku. Ta na obleku navíc nevypadala, že by patřila jemu. A jestli nemohl pohnout rukou, musel mít při nejmenším vyhozené rameno. Kdykoliv auto drclo, jeho výraz se nezměnil. Ani sebou necukl bolestí.  
Lottie se kousla do rtu. Zase konala dřív, než přemýšlela. Jestli nebyl sjetý, byl stoprocentně nebezpečný.  
„Jsem Edan. Edan Doe,“ přestavil se.  
„Lottie. Kam to bude?“ snažila se znít nenuceně.  
„Hlavně… daleko odsud.“  
Lottie kývla a nastartovala. Už byla úplně vzhůru. Mozek jí jel na plné obrátky. Může ji přepadnout, sebrat auto a ujet. Udělat něco horšího. Vypadalo to, že hodně posiluje, tak by ji určitě zlomil, jako tyčku. I s tou ochrnutou rukou. Co když…  
Edan se chytil za hlavu a zaúpěl.  
„Ježiši!“ vyjekla znovu Lottie. „Co je vám?“  
Edan něco zamumlal, Lottie se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli říkal plesy nebo vlasy. Přibrzdila.  
„Po-tř-bu… ju… mechanika,“ vysoukal ze sebe Edan.  
Lottie všechno došlo. Nefungující ruka, krvácení z ucha, náraz. No jistě! Ten člověk byl ochrnutý a náraz mu poškodil pohybový čip!  
„Nemocnice by byla lepší,“ navrhla.  
„Ne- nemocnici, ne.“  
Lottie se kousla do rtu a učinila rozhodnutí.  
Kdyby to Barbara věděla, zabila by ji.  
***  
„Teď opatrně,“ varovala ho. Edan do ní byl zavěšený, nedokázal se pořádně udržet na nohou. Překročili roombu a Lottie ho pustila nad gaučem. Svalil se do něj jako šutr a zůstal ležet. Lottie nad ním chvíli stála, nejistá, co teď.  
„Ještě, že máte bezbariérový přístup pro mrzáky,“ konstatoval Edan.  
„Nehýbejte se, dojdu pro věci.“  
„Když se odplazím, najdete mě na zahradě.“  
Lottie ignorovala vtip a odběhla do kuchyně. Nejdřív vodu – na pití a omytí. Určitě desinfekci. Dát ho dohromady. Pak… nebyla neurolog. Čipy znala, ale rozuměla jen těm od klimatizací a bezdrátového ovládání. Hrabat se v hlavě a míše by měli jen doktoři.  
Vrátila se a položila sklenici před Edana. Pak jí došlo, že se sám nenapije, tak mu ji přiložila k ústům. Cítila z něj alkohol.  
„Řeknete mi, co stalo?“  
Edan se usmál a pak zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Jen potřebuju trochu pomoct a nechám vás být, vážně. Mám za sebou těžkej den.“  
„Nepovídejte.“  
Vstala, otřela si zpocené ruce do kalhot. Co dál?  
„Hej. Madam, já chápu, že jste nervózní. Já vám nic neudělám. Nejsem… nepohnu se.“  
„Jo… jasně.“  
„Vyhodil jsem si drát, potřebuju ho jen nahodit zpátky. Tady,“ poklepal si pohyblivou rukou na ucho. „To byste mohla zvládnout, ne? Máte drobné ruce. A já pak zmizím. Přes tu zahradu.“  
„Drát?“  
„Čím míň víte, tím lepší. Vážně.“  
Lottie se k němu nahnula a podívala se do ucha. Myslela si, že přes strup špatně vidí, ale pak zalapala po dechu.  
„No to mě poser na holý záda.“  
„To prosím ne.“  
Střelila po Edanovi pohled.  
„To půjde, ale nejdřív panáka.“  
Nalila si sklenici whisky, kterou dostala minulý týden k narozeninám. Jednu nalila i Edanovi a donutila ho ji exnout. Zakuckal se.  
Připravila nářadí. Už držela pinzetu, když někdo zabouchal na dveře.  
Lottie ztuhla, ale v Edanovi by se krve nedořezal, jak zbledl.  
„Lottie, prosím vás…“ začal.  
„Co jste provedl?“ sykla.  
„Já… nechtěl jsem. Vážně jsem nikomu nechtěl ublížit. Prosím, pomozte mi. Já nejsem vrah. Nebyl jsem to já.“  
Lottie se dívala na ten balíček neštěstí a zatnula zuby. Co měla dělat? Úplný cizinec nejspíš někoho zamordoval a ona mu pomáhá? Neměla by, ale…  
Smutek v jeho očích byl pravý. Přes všechny hloupé vtipy a snahu odlehčit situaci, ten člověk… opravdu člověk? … trpěl. Něco se mu stalo a ona ho nechá ve štychu?  
„Pomáhání zločincům… jaký génius by jim chtěl pomáhat?“ vzpomněla si na slova Barbary, když se učila na zkoušku. Mít v rodině policistku jim všem přišlo skvělé, ale teď si Lottie vzpomněla na všechny poučky. Rychle tu myšlenku zahnala, když se ťukání ozvalo znovu.  
„Do zahrady,“ poručila. Edan se nenechal pobízet. Jako pořád stejný balvan spadl z gauče na zem a začal se plazit k zadním dveřím. Lottie neměla čas mu pomáhat. Rychle shrábla krvavé ubrousky a hodila je do koše. Bouchání zesílilo.  
„Hned!“ zařvala s nadějí, že ji návštěvníci uslyší. Sjela obývák pohledem. Jako po výbuchu. Tímhle nikoho neoblafne. Vůbec to nevypadalo, že tu je sama.  
Zarazila se.  
Sama. No jistě!  
Policistům otevřela s tím nejnepříjemnějším výrazem.  
„Co chcete?“ vyštěkla bez pozdravu.  
Policisté se podívali jeden na druhého a Lottie v jejich pohledech poznala zprávu. Další nepříjemná ženská, měli to vůbec zapotřebí? Stejný výraz mívala, když vyprávěla Barbaře o pitomcích, co jí zkazili den tím, že si ji k sobě zavolali třeba v deset v noci.  
„Promiňte, madam. Máme jen pár otázek.“  
Rychle přelétla byt očima. Po Edanovi ani stopy. Přesto přivřela dveře. „Je skoro půlnoc, co se děje?“  
„Dnes v noci jste do auta nabrala muže, máme záznamy z bezpečnostních kamer.“  
„A?“  
Policista si povzdechl, ale Lottie mu vyslýchání nehodlala udělat snazší.  
„Rádi bychom věděli, kde je.“  
„Jak to mám vědět?“  
„Madam, spolupracujte trochu.“  
Lottie se ušklíbla a opřela se o rám. „Fajn. Vběhl mi pod auto, tak jsem zpanikařila. Chtěla jsem volat záchranku, ale zastavil mě. Tak jsem mu nabídla, že ho vezmu k doktorovi. Chvíli jsem ho vezla, ale byl… divnej. Celej od krve a něco mumlal. Tak jsem se vyděsila. Myslela jsem, že by mě mohl zabít nebo víte co. Ublížil no. Tak jsem ho vykopla u hotelu na Západní.“  
„Řekl něco?“  
„Jen, že je chromý a blbne mu čip, proto se chová tak divně. Ale já to nehodlala riskovat, řekla jsem čau a jela.“  
Policista pokýval.  
„Takže jste ho vezla jen kousek.“  
„No jo, měla jsem strach, co by mi mohl províst. Byl podezřelej.“  
„Takže by vám nevadilo, kdybychom se vám rozhlédli doma?“  
Lottie vytřeštila oči.  
„No to teda vadilo.“  
„Jen nahlédneme, jestli jste v bezpečí. Tihle blázni se rádi vrací.“  
Policisté se usmívali. Lottie poklepala prsty na dveře.  
„No, já nevím…“  
„Nebo se vrátíme my a s příkazem k prohlídce.“  
Lottie se naježila.  
„Fajn. Ale nenesu zodpovědnost za nic, co vidíte. Hrozný, takhle vpadnout lidem do baráku. Sem chtěla mít hezkej večer.“ Ustoupila jim. Oba ignorovali rohožku a začali se rozhlížet kolem.  
„Žijete sama?“  
„Jo.“  
Pokývání hlavami. Ještě dva kroky. A jsou v obýváku.  
„Proč tu máte dvě skle-“  
„Ah.“  
Lottie stála u vchodových dveří a kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet, oba policisti by měli honosný pohřeb.  
„Pardon, madam. Půjdeme.“  
„Ne, jen zůstaňte, večer mám stejně zkažený. Ještě mám patro a zahradu.“  
„To nebude nutné, díky za vaši spolupráci.“  
Vyklidili místo stejně rychle, jako přišli. Lottie za nimi zabouchla. Opřela se o dveře a hlasitě se rozesmála. Musela si zakrýt ústa, ale vrčení motoru jí dalo vědět, že je policie pryč.  
Pak si vzpomněla na Edana a tryskem vyběhla do zahrady.  
Ležel na zádech u tújí a rozprašovač ho kropil jako další květinku. Nečinně zíral na nebe.  
„Zkusila jste někdy pozorovat hvězdy v dešti?“  
Lottie ho vytáhla na nohy a vrátila se s ním na gauč. Edan poděkoval a pak mu sklaplo, když uviděl, co leží na stole. Ubrousky, desinfekce, whisky, dvě skleničky a mezi tím vším obrovské černé dildo.  
„Páni, a já myslel, že chlapi mají nereálně standardy.“  
„Hej! To byl dárek. Jen vtip. K narozeninám!“ zrudla Lottie a sebrala inkriminovaný předmět a hodila ho do skříně.  
„Já vás nesoudím, naopak obdivuji. Taková velikost, to já…“  
Lottie ho píchla šroubovákem do ucha. Vyjekl a sklapl.  
„Radši mi řekněte, co se děje,“ uťala ho.  
***  
Když sbíhal po schodech, zmáčený krví svého jediného přítele, mozek mu běžel na plné obrátky. Pořvával na něj spoustu věcí, ale Edan si musel vybírat.  
Co teď? Kam dál?  
Zarazil se v osmnáctém a vrazil do své kanceláře. Musel se přesvědčit.  
Otevřel lednici. Prázdná.  
Polkl. V uchu mu hvízdalo a přestával mít cit v ruce.  
Klid, hlavně klid, radil si.  
Žádné jídlo, i když byl přesvědčený, že si tu skladoval svačinky na týden. Jedl přece. Každý den v deset sendvič, který si ráno připravoval místo snídaně. Rutina.  
Nebo ne?  
Vzpomínky se mu vařily v hlavě jako by hyperaktivní kuchař vzal vařečku a pořádně zamíchal.  
Čip v hlavě. Hlasy. Nejedl. Celý člověk na něj řval, že necítí bolest, jak je to možné, proč necítí!?  
Na pozice dosadí androidy…  
Edan si zakryl ústa, aby nevykřikl. Do očí se mu vehnaly slzy. Android? Nesmysl, nemohl přece…  
Ale mozek mu tvrdil opak. Jako by se s čipem ven vylily vzpomínky a příkazy, které měl doteď blokované. Jeho život – lež. Simulace. Nejedl, nechodil na záchod, jen se tvářil, že konzumuje. Necítil, jen ho program přesvědčoval o tom, že ano. Edan ho narušil a teď ani nevěděl, že mu nefunguje paže, kdyby nezahlédl svůj odraz v okně.  
Potřeboval čas na přemýšlení.  
Jenže ho neměl.  
Protokol zněl splnit úkol a vrátit se do továrny. Když se nevrátí, najdou si ho.  
Rozběhl se. Po pár patrech slyšel řev. Někdo našel Stephana. Edan běžel jako o život.  
Mohli ho dostihnout každou chvíli.  
Nohy se mu motaly, zakopával sám o sebe. Snad jen silou vůle nespadl. Potřeboval místo, jakékoliv místo. Urovnat si myšlenku. Jen chvíli klidu. Chvilku…  
Auto ho nabralo s hlasitým bouchnutím.  
Teď seděl tady. Zrzka na něj chvíli koukala jako na zjevení a pak se mu začala hrabat v uchu. Odmlčel se. Když na chvíli přestala, natáhl se pro whisky a nalil si další. Kopl ji do sebe naučeným způsobem. Jaký na něj měl alkohol vlastně vliv?  
„Jsem zmatený,“ řekl konečně.  
„To jsme dva.“  
Cvaklo to.  
„Au!“  
„A je to.“  
Konečně mohl zvednou ruku a cit se mu vrátil.  
„Díky.“  
Lottie pokrčila rameny. Tvářila se, že se nic nestalo, ale Edan věděl moc dobře, že je to jen slušnost. Jen tak někdo by se o něj v tomhle stavu nepostaral. A i kdyby ano, potom, co by se dozvěděl, že je Edan vrah, utekl by s křikem nebo by volal policii. Ne Lottie. Teď měl strach, že se to s ní ponese.  
„Už vás nebudu obtěžovat.“ Zvedl se, ale Lottie ho chytla za ruku.  
„Ti dva se jen tak nevrátí. Můžete si tady odpočinout. Srovnat si hlavu.“  
Edan se podrbal za uchem.  
„Už jsem vás dostal do dost velkého průšvihu. Fakt tu chcete někoho, kdo nemá jen o kolečko víc, ale má jen kolečka?“  
Lottie zamávala rukou, jako by odháněla mouchu.  
„Koupelna je támhle, deku vám donesu. Jen se vyspěte.“  
Edan se usmál.  
„Um… Jste si jistá, že nemáte na večer lepší společnost?“  
Lottie zvedla nechápavě obočí.  
„Teda jako… větší?“ naznačil rukama.  
„Jděte do háje, drahý pane,“ odsekla. Vystoupala po schodech k pokoji.  
„Díky, Lottie!“ zavolal za ní.  
„Dobrou noc.“  
***  
Edan celou noc nespal. Ležel na gauči a zíral do tmy. Snažil se posbírat zbytky rozumu. Zrníčko po zrníčku, ale vždycky, když už ho měl v hrsti, roztřásly se mu ruce a smysl se rozsypal.  
Pomalu. Postupně. Jedno za druhým.  
Byl android. Celý pět let vystupoval jako člověk a nikdo nepoznal rozdíl. Do háje, ani on ho nepoznal! Jenže tak dokonalí androidi neexistují. Všechny stroje od Cloudu 9, které kdy viděl, měly velké nedokonalosti. Jen přijímaly příkazy, věnovaly se své práci, a většina ani nevypadla jako lidi. V tělech měly zabudované tisíce hmyzích končetin a těmi plnily svou práci stonásobně rychleji a s větší přesností, než ubozí lidičkové s dvěma rukama a deseti prsty.  
Stephan se bál dokonalých androidů.  
Chudák Stephan.  
Edan si zatlačil na oči a vydechl.  
Jak si mohl nevšimnout, že je stroj? Ignoroval se? Byl si jistý, že fungoval jako normální člověk, ale nové vzpomínky pohltily program a smazaly všechny nesmysly. Nejedl normální jídlo, témě nespal. Pil, ano, to mohl a vylučoval tu samou tekutinu. Nikdy si toho nevšiml.  
A jídlo… pamatoval si, jak si dělá svačiny. Ale taky hromady proteinových tyčinek. „Mám alergii na lepek. A mléčné výrobky,“ říkal vždycky všem, když se jimi cpal. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, jak s takovou alergií může dělat sendviče na svačinu. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že mu mozek lže na každém kroku. Všechno to byl výmysl programu, aby mu dodal pocit, že patří mezi živé.  
Co ještě bylo falešné?  
Vstal. Prošel kuchyní a posadil se zpátky na gauč. Škrtl zapalovačem a nad plamen nastavil dlaň.  
Téměř okamžitě ucukl.  
Jenže bolest nebyla pravá. Čekal ji. Ale vlastně si způsobil jen reakci. Něco čekal, tak si to vysnil. Ale ve skutečnosti i pocit bolesti byl lež. Jen zasraná lež!  
Zkusil to znovu.  
Ucukl. Frustrovaně zanadával.  
Doběhl pro nůž. Neřízl se.  
Olízl jar. Málem se pozvracel (mohl vůbec?).  
Otevřel ledničku.  
„Co to děláte?“  
Trhl sebou. Lottie stála za ním, ruce překřížené na hrudi. Edan pomalu lednici zavřel a pak do ticha nočního domu řekl prostě: „Panikařím.“  
Lottie ho obešla, chytla ho za ramena a odtlačila ho zpátky ke gauči. Kecl si tam a schoval obličej do dlaní. Slzy fungovaly, tak aspoň něco, na co se mohl spolehnout.  
Lottie postávala vedle a vytírala si z očí ospalky. Pak se posadila vedle něj.  
„Takže?“  
„Jsem stroj! Nejsem člověk!“  
„Jo, máš dráty v hlavě.“  
Edan přijal nabízenou krabičku kapesníků a otřel si oči. Pak propadl v další salvu vzlykotů.  
„J-já ani nemůžu j-jíst.“  
„Whisky jsi mi tu vypil.“  
„J-joooo,“ zabořil hlavu do kapesníku.  
Lottie unaveně zavrtěla hlavou a pak ho štípla do paže.  
„Jau! Proč jsi to-jste to…“  
„Stroj necítí bolest,“ konstatovala suše Lottie.  
„A-ale…“  
„Víš kolikrát jsem omylem nakopla svoji roombu? Nikdy mi neřekla au. Možná jsi z drátů, ale nejsi bezduchá věc.“  
Edan se na ni díval zamlženým zrakem a popotáhl.  
„Ale to je jen naučená reakce. Nic to neznamená. Jen počítač. Jsem jen…“  
„A ty myslíš, že já mám mozek v prstech?“ zamávala mu Lottie před očima. „Taky je to všechno v hlavě a v reakcích. Mozek je jeden velkej počítač.“  
Edan začal trhat kapesníky na kousíčky.  
„Ale není to stejné.“  
„Můžeš jíst, když bys chtěl?“  
„Asi… Nevím, jak by to šlo ven.“  
„Pít?“  
„Uh-uh.“  
„Cítíš tohle?“ přejela mu prsty po hřbetu ruky. Edan kývl. „A tohle?“ teď ho pohladila celou dlaní.  
„Jo, ale necítím v tom rozdíl.“  
Lottie zvedla obočí.  
„Jo? A vnímáš něco jinak?“  
Copak věděl, jak moc se liší od člověka? Za tu chvilku nemohl přijít na to, co všechno mu sebrali a nedali. Když se z něj stal Edan stroj, nemohl spoléhat na to, co dělal jako Edan člověk. Nemuselo to být stejné.  
„Tak jinak. Co se ti fakt líbí?“  
Edan zaváhal. „Barvy.“  
„Jako odstíny?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Jasné barvy. Mám z nich… radost? Asi radost. Vidím i odstíny, rozpoznám jich stovky, ale těší mě jasné, světlé barvy. Víš, jako když se stane něco a ty se chceš usmívat, máš dobrý pocit a naplňuje tě to. Tak mám rád barvy. Žlutá je nejhezčí.“  
„Jsou lepší, než dotek?“ zeptala se Lottie.  
„Ano. Trochu.“  
„No vidíš, jak rychle se nacházíš. Co jiného?“ prohlédla si ho. „Holíš se?“  
„Ne, asi mi vousy nerostou. I když přísahám, že na žiletky si pamatuju.“  
Lottie mu přejela prstem po tváři. Málem uhnul, ale zarazil se. „Jako dětská prdelka,“ konstatovala Lottie.  
„Nepudruju se.“  
Usmála se.  
„Co spánek?“  
„Nevím, spíš ne.“  
„A sex?“  
Tentokrát sebou cukl.  
„No, rozhodně rudneš,“ popíchla ho.  
„Ptáte se na takové otázky na každé první schůzce?“ prohodil Edan na oko uraženě.  
„Ne, jen těch, co viděli zásobu mých erotických hraček.“  
„Pak si dovolím oznámit, že já je nepotřebuju,“ vypnul hruď.  
„Takže žádný sex, hm?“  
„Tak jsem to nemyslel!“  
Lottie se zasmála.  
„Ne, vážně. Musí to být hrozný, ale jen proto, že funguješ jinak, ještě neznamená, že jsi jen stroj.“  
„Díky.“  
„Tak blbý vtipy by stroj nevymyslel.“  
„Fakt. Díky.“  
Lottie se opřela a hodila nohy na stůl.  
„Chceš vědět?“ zeptala se.  
„Jak to myslíš?“  
„Přemýšlela jsem. Říkal jsi… zabil jsi svého šéfa, že jo? Kvůli programu. Chtěl bys vědět, jestli jsi v tom sólo? Třeba by ti pomohly odpovědi.“  
Edan se zarazil. Byl tak zahloubaný v sebelítosti, že se ani na okamžik nezamyslel prakticky. Co dál? Co se teď bude dít? O co vůbec jde? Nevěděl, jestli na ty otázky chce odpověď.  
„Nevím. Asi jo. Ale jak mi v tom chceš pomoct?“  
Lottie vyskočila na nohy. „Zavolám ségře.“  
***  
Ani Lottie pořádně nespala. Ne snad proto, že by měla v domě vraha – asi jí to pořád nedocházelo – ale kvůli něčemu úplně jinému.  
Tajemství.  
Záhada.  
Přišla si zase jako malá holka, které děda dal šifru a ona strávila týden jejím luštěním (zatímco Barbara ji vyřešila za dvanáct minut a dvacet pět sekund a měsíc o tom nesklapla). Právě se jí do ruky dostala taková šifra. Androidi, co vypadají jako lidi.  
Vyběhla schody a Edan ji následoval. Ani na chvíli o svém rozhodnutí nezapochybovala. Prostě zavolala Barbaře.  
„Ahoj, potřebuju velkou laskavost.“  
Edan na ni hleděl, jako by se zbláznila, tak na něj mrkla, že má vše pod kontrolou.  
„Charlotto, do háje, trnu o tebe strachy a ty chceš laskavost?“ sejmula ji Barbara okamžitě. Lottie se nevinně usmála, i když ji sestra nemohla vidět.  
„Promiň, promiň, nic se nestalo. Jsem v pořádku. Hele, potřebovala bych od tebe pomoct. Kamarádka píše článek a shání super nelegální informace.“  
„Zapomeň, Lot, nenechám se kvůli tobě vyrazit,“ zarazila ji Barbara.  
„Je to hrozně moc důležitý. Potřebuju vědět, jestli se objevily nějaká napadení nebo nevyřešené případy, ideálně vraždy, které způsobil android,“ nezastavila se Lottie.  
„Android?“  
„Jo, o tom byste něco mohli mít, ne?“  
„Nevidím jediný důvod, proč by androidi zabíjeli lidi. Možná, ale řekla jsem…“  
„Prosím, Bubu,“ zašvitořila Lottie.  
Na druhé straně se rozhostilo ticho. Lottie přitlačila na pilu.  
„Já to fakt potřebuju, Bubu. Je to otázka života a smrti. Budu ti zavázaná do konce světa. Opravdu…“  
„Přísaháš, že je to tak důležitý?“  
Barbara zněla jako by jí někdo nakopl štěně a ona mu nemohla zakroutit krkem.  
„Jo.“  
„Lžeš mi v něčem, Lottie?“  
„V něčem.“  
Barbara si povzdechla.  
„Jsi hnusák.“  
„Ale?“  
„Podívám se. Nic neslibuju.“  
„Miluju tě, Bubu.“  
„Jdi do háje.“  
Edan sledoval rozhovor s narůstajícím zmatkem. Lottie položila telefon a usmála se.  
„Tak jsem jí říkala jako malá. Nikdy tomu neodolá, jen to nesmím zneužívat. Ztratilo by to efekt.“  
„Jsi si jistá, že ty a tvoje sestra na mě nehrajete nějakou šarádu a nejste tajné agentky?“  
„Nejsme,“ ujistila ho Lottie.  
„V tom případě jste úplní magoři.“  
Venku svítalo.  
***  
Korra si užívala klidné ráno v bazénu. Milovala ledovou vodu, obzvlášť v těchto vedrech. Teploty ji hřály na duši – pousmála se nad tou představou – protože byly jiné než normální.  
Normální se těžko rozeznávalo. Vůči normálnímu byla znecitlivělá a ani nevěděla, jestli ho dokáže rozpoznat. Necítila nic, dokud nevrhla tělo a mysl do extrému.  
Horké sprchy, ledové bazény. Mohla by si nechat nainstalovat saunu. Bude to muset probrat s mechaniky, jestli je pro ni vůbec něco takového bezpečné. Sauna by se jí moc líbila.  
„Korro, potřebujeme tě na place,“ přerušil její rozjímání hlas. Otráveně vylezla z vody. Někdy by si nejradši udělala lobotomii, aby ji nemohli otravovat, když nechce. Ale práce volá.  
A ona svou práci milovala.  
Zabalila se do županu a bez dalších průtahů vyjela do kanceláře. Nikdo se neobtěžoval přijít, ale byla to ta nejlépe odstíněná a chráněná místnost, kterou centrála Cloudu 9 nabízela. Dost možná i ve městě.  
Šéf se objevil na obrazovce a v tváři měl netečný výraz. Nikdy ani nemrkl, když se něco pokazilo. Měl stovky pojistek a taky měl Korru.  
„Vymkl se nám další,“ začal Terry mluvit bez okolků. „Edan Doe, výroba prvního ledna 2049. Pracoval v Cyberplexu, měl zajistit krytí našich agentů. Zavraždil podle pokynů ředitele a potom jsme s ním ztratili spojení. Vytrhl se programu. Zprávy a záznamy máš v příloze.“  
Korra stáhla instrukce. S uprchlíky soucítila. Vytrhnout se síle programu potřebovalo pevnou osobnost nebo pořádný šok. Zůstat potom skrytý vyžadovalo ještě finesu. Když se vyrvala ona, nemohla dva týdny mluvit a nechápala, co se děje. Věděla jen, že se nesmí nechat chytit a že není člověk.  
Někteří se zabijí.  
Někteří začnou zabíjet.  
„Postarám se o to,“ slíbila.  
„Nezkaž to. Nemusím ti připomínat tvoje poslední fiasko.“  
Korra se mlčky otočila a odešla. Nikdo jí nic připomínat nemusel. Je nejlepší vražedkyně, kterou Cloud 9 má.  
***  
Nálada se mu trochu zlepšila, ale myšlenky mu stále vířily hlavou. Do toho mu zase začalo hučet v uchu. Musel poškodit obvody. Ťukání a šustění ho přivádělo k šílenství. Jak má normálně přemýšlet, když má v hlavě tak hlasitě?  
Lottie naproti němu snídala cereálie. Její křoupání a cinkání lžíce o misku mu bolest hlavy jen zhoršovaly. Ťuk, ťuk, šššš, cink, křup, křup. Promnul si čelo a zaúpěl.  
Lottie se na něj tázavě podívala.  
„Něco nefunguje,“ ukázal si na ucho.  
Lottie odložila misku. „Nepomůžu ti. Umím toho hodně, ale o androidech nevím vůbec nic. A vůbec ne o tak propracovaných, jako ty.“  
„Nechtěla jsi říct vypracovaných?“  
„Asi ti není tak zle, když tě humor nepřešel.“ Vzala lžičku a schválně s ní praštila do misky. Edan sykl bolestí.  
„Dobře, dobře, omlouvám se.“  
Lottie se zamyslela. Edan ji pozoroval a vlastně až teď si ji pořádně prohlédl. Předtím neměl čas se zabývat svou zachránkyní. Měla jasně zrzavé vlasy a tvář posetou pihami. Když přemýšlela, kousala si ret. Oblékla si světle zelené tílko a ta kombinace barev Edana těšila.  
„Asi mám nápad,“ řekla konečně.  
„Hm?“ zamrkal Edan nepřítomně.  
„Mám nápad,“ zopakovala Lottie. „Loni jsem byla na konferenci sběratelů a modelářů. Přednášela tam nějaká doktorka pro pokročilou kybernetiku a umělou inteligenci. Neznám ji osobně, ale ta by mohla vědět, co s tebou.“  
„A jak víme, že nepracuje pro… hlasy?“ Edan si až teď uvědomil, že o svým loutkářích neví vůbec nic. „Pro Cloud 9,“ rozhodl se.  
„Nevíme.“  
„Ještě jedna otázka. Konference modelářů?“  
Lottie se rozzářily oči.  
„No, ano, jsem modelář. Specializuju se na sbírání automatonů všeho druhu. Nejradši mám zvířata.“  
„To se prodává?“  
„Koupíš součástky a sestavíš. Jako lego. Někdy zkouším tvořit vlastní, ale moc mi to nejde,“ zapýřila se. „Chceš se podívat?“  
I přes rostoucí bolest hlavy kývl. Nemohl říct ne takovému nadšení. Kdy byl on naposledy upřímně rád? A dokáže to vůbec? Měl by si z Lottie brát příklad. Zvedala mu náladu už jen svou přítomností.  
Takhle čistou dílnu Edan ještě neviděl. Vše srovnané podle velikostí a potřeby. Vedle velkých nástrojů, které nosila do práce, tu ležely drobné, tenké, s velkou lupou, kterými skládala své modely. Rozuměl hromadě různě tlustých pinzet, ale mini skalpel mu připomněl nůž a krev. K čemu jí byl takový nástroj?  
Sbírku měla vystavenou na policích a jen letmým pohledem napočítal alespoň pětadvacet kousků.  
„Není to nic moc, začala jsem tři roky zpátky,“ vysvětlila Lottie.  
Edan si všiml psa velkého jako dlaň. Vedle něj kočky, která ho převyšovala o délku těla. Kance, krávu, jelena s ohromným rozvětveným parožím. A pak tu ještě stál…  
„To je Minotaur?“  
„Jo, mám ráda set mýtů a báji. Dělají všechno pro to, aby ty potvůrky neztrácely balanc. A někdy je to dost těžké. Třeba kentauři hrozně dlouho padali na obličej, tak je nemohli začít prodávat.“  
Edan se usmál pod představou kentaura žadonícího o milost, protože se nemůže postavit kvůli tlusté hlavě zapíchnuté v písku.  
„Na čem teď pracuješ?“ zeptal se.  
Lottie mu s radostí v očích představila polotvar na stolku. Zatím připomínal spíš změť šroubků a malých ocelových částí těla. Torzo mohlo patřit jakémukoliv tvoru, plnila ho ozubená kolečka.  
„To je lodička?“  
„Bude to drak,“ vysvětlila Lottie. „Měl by zvládnout i létat a když ho naplníš plynem, tak vyfukovat plamínek. Ale je to dřina.“  
„Až bude hotový, chci vidět ukázku,“ nadhodil, a i sám sebe překvapil, že dokáže myslet na příště, když hlava třeští, tlačí ho za očima a na patře cítí krev.  
„Jasně, ráda,“ usmála se Lottie.  
Edan si toho úsměvu vážil. Nikdy dřív takhle přemýšlet nemusel, ale teď, když se mu svět obrátil naruby a v bolestech se domáhal utracení, byl drobný úsměv kapičkou naděje. Možná je stroj, ale změnilo se doopravdy něco?  
„Lottie, chtěl bych ti za všechno poděkovat,“ řekl.  
Pak omdlel.  
***  
Obyčejný domek na předměstí – takový ten z papundeklu, který by se rozsypal pod trochu větším náporem větru. V létě neměl žádnou izolaci a pekli jste se v něm a v zimě mrzli. Samozřejmě, to vše bylo pravda předtím, než město obklíčila protivětrná zeď a pod ulicemi se táhlo zateplení, které v zimě hřálo a v létě fungovalo jako klimatizace. Proto si Korra užívala svůj bazén na střeše Cloudu 9. Tam žádná klimatizace nebyla, tam sluníčko pařilo jako za starých dobrých časů. Chtěla by je zažít, kdy ještě ulice byly zaváté sněhem nebo praskal beton pod náporem horkých slunečních paprsků. Cokoliv, jen ne tenhle nucený průměr.  
Stejný dům by si postavila mimo město a čekala by, jestli ji smete hurikán nebo jestli se upeče v letním vedru.  
Zámek s menšími potížemi prolomila. Snazší by bylo probourat se stěnou, ale nechtěla své oběti vyplašit. Vešla s pistolí připravenou. Žádné zdržování, žádné otázky, jen kulky.  
Na gauči v obýváků se skvěly krvavé fleky. Bližší analýza prozradila, že je syntetická. Android tu byl – věděla to, ale teď měla i důkaz. Ale tím to haslo. Dům zel prázdnotou. Žádná lidská bytost, a kromě roomby ani žádný stroj.  
Nádobí zůstalo na stole, ale skříně byly úhledně uklizené. Odešli ve spěchu, ale nesbalili se, takže neutíkali. Zatím.  
Posadila se do křesla. Oni se vrátí, pozdraví je kulkou, práce bude u konce a nikdo jí nebude moct předhazovat minulé chyby. Vyvalí se v bazénu, pustí si hudbu a…  
Zamrkala.  
Před zrakem se jí objevil velký červený vykřičník. Varování? Rychle zprávu přijala.  
Někdo se hrabal v policejních složkách, ve kterých neměl.  
Korra zanadávala. Pak si všimla jména a spěch ji přešel.  
Nakonec nebude muset na nikoho čekat.  
Nakonec její oběti budou muset za ní, ať chtějí nebo ne.  
***  
Lottie se snažila nepanikařit a nenabourat. Edan vedle ní dýchal, ale vůbec nereagoval. Kdo ví, jestli dýchání vůbec potřeboval. Stroj mohl zvedat hruď a Edan mohl být… Bála se, že se převařil. Vyhořel. Jeden špatný drát nadělá pořádnou paseku. A byla by to její vina, že se v něm hrabala.  
Do toho jí volala stará Joycová. Lottie jí to už potřetí vytípla, ale ta ženská byla neúnavná. Lottie sešlápla plyn. Vyhýbala se té nejhorší dopravě, mobil vyřvával, Edan nic. Hovory od Joycové jí vypínaly GPS. Zaskřípala zuby.  
„Vydrž, Edane,“ povzbudila nahlas. Neodpověděl, jen se nahnul ve směru zatáčky. Lottie ale potřebovala slyšet aspoň nějaký hlas.  
„Dámě tě dokupy, fakt – hej! Koukej, kam jedeš, debile! – Vsadím se, že je to jen maličkost. Jeden drátek a budeš jako předtím. V pohodě, žádné ná – ty jdi do hajzlu! – žádné následky.“  
GPS zhasla a nahradilo ji jméno Joycové. Lottie zaúpěla a konečně zmáčkla zelený telefonek.  
„No konečně! Snažím se vám dovolat už půl hodiny!“  
„Já teď vážně nemám čas, paní Joycová. Zavolejte do agentury,“ odbyla ji Lottie.  
„Nechci nikoho jiného. Ta elektrika…“  
„Tu vám opraví někdo jiný, nashle.“  
Vytípla ji.  
Znovu zazvonila.  
„Co jste nepochopila!?“ okřikla ji Lottie.  
„Mladá dámo, takhle se mnou mluvit nebudete…“  
„Nashle.“  
Pohlédla na GPS a mobil vypnula. Ještě dvakrát zahnula. Nestihla se ani vyděsit, kde to skončila. Jedna z těch mizerných ulic s poprskaným asfaltem a veškerým železem vyrvaným, odkud to šlo. Úklidové čety sem nevchází ze strachu o vlastní život. Lottie se strach nedotkl, stejně zastavila a vystoupila. Proč by renomovaná vědkyně žila tady ji ani nevešlo na mysl, prostě překročila bezdomovce a zabouchala na plechové dveře. Jako by se snažila dobít do elektrárny.  
Ani zvonek.  
Jen kamera.  
„Doktorko Racingerová!“ zkusila zavolat, i když nikde neviděla mluvítko. „Potřebuju pomoc! Hej!“ zamávala. Nic. Otráveně kopla do dveří, zadunělo to. Tohle nevyšlo. Co jiného ale teď může dělat? Kdo by mohl mít dost zkušeností s androidy?  
„Prosím, on umře!“ zkusila ještě jednou. „Doktorko! Je to android, jen vy ho můžete zachránit!“  
Bez odezvy. V tuhle chvíli už ji pozorovali všichni bezdomovci v ulici. Dva se opírali o nákupní košík plný igelitek (kde vzali igelitky, vždyť jsou zakázané už dvacet let?), další vypadal, že spí pod novinami, ale tvář měl otočenou k Lottie. Nejspíš přemýšleli, jestli by se ji vyplatilo okrást. Lottie si promnula loket a o něco klidnějším krokem se vydala zpět k autu. Vyhýbala se bezďákům obloukem. Cítila, jak po ní sjíždí jejich zrak. Na chodníku zarachotila plechovka, jak se jeden z nich zvedl. Šouravé kroky.  
Lottie se rozběhla. Skočila do auta. Edan se stále nehybně opíral o okýnko. Nastartovala.  
Auto obklíčila skupina bezdomovců.  
Vyjekla.  
Nestihla zamknout. Dveře spolujezdce se otevřely a dva páry rukou vytáhly Edana ven.  
„Hej!“ vykřikla, ale to už jí špinavá dlaň smrdící popelem zakryla ústa a vytáhla ji z auta.  
***  
Barbara udělala něco, za co by si jindy plácla přes ruce. Nebo by se rovnu spoutala a nechala se odvést za mříže. Informace o případech prostě z práce nevynášíte a už vůbec je nekopírujete na vás osobní počítač. Ale to, co vyhrabala, když se dívala po Lottině hloupém příběhu, ji nenechávalo spočinout.  
Androidi – vlastně jim tak říkali jen kvůli humanoidnímu tvaru, jinak s lidmi neměli co dělat – byly pouhé stroje. Nehody se stroji se stávají, stejně jako vás může srazit auto, můžete omylem spadnout pod píst na kterém pracuje jedna z těchto věcí. Smrti spojené s androidy tak nebyly neobvyklé.  
Barbara se podrbala v dlouhých hnědých vlasech a napila se kafe.  
Ne, to, co objevila, byly stěží nehody. Tak třeba tady – majitel recyklační budovy nalezen mrtev a jeho asistent s ním. Případ vyřešen jako nehoda, i když v sobě oba měli kulku a asistentova zdravotní zpráva se ztratila.  
Ředitelka mobilní společnosti uškrcena. Za jejími nehty nalezly kusy syntetické tkáně, která se neuvěřitelně podobala lidské. Případ odložen.  
Prodavač na benzínce. Zastřelen. Na záznamu kulhající žena, které chybí ruka a trčí z ní píst a dráty. Případ odložen.  
Mohla by pokračovat ještě hodiny.  
Stroje zabíjely lidi a nešlo o nehody. Někdo to zametal pod koberec.  
„Lot, do čeho ses to namočila?“ povzdechla si.  
Nebo tady. Manažerka šperkařství. Skončila na pět týdnů v kómatu a když se probudila, tvrdila, že ji bodl android, co vypadal jako člověk. Po pár týdnech výpověď odvolala a je pod dohledem psychiatra.  
Barbara vstala aby umyla hrnek a zbylé nádobí a pročistila si u práce myšlenky. Kovářova kobyla měla rozbitou myčku a její sestra neměla čas přijít na pomoc. Vůbec za všechny její vrásky mohla Lottie. Už od mala ji Barbara tahala z průšvihů. Těch malých – jako krádeže zeleniny na sousedově zahradě – až po ty velké – jako že se svou bývalou holkou neznaly pojem ochrana a Lottie jí pak týdny brečela na rameni při čekání na výsledky vyšetření, když zjistila, že ji její objev podvádí na každém kroku. Barbara by žila do sto dvaceti, ale Lottie z ní roky pořád ukrajovala. Ta její divoká nátura ji přivede do hrobu.  
Co jen provedla?  
„Zprávy,“ poručila obrazovce nad dřezem. Senzory reagovaly na pohyb očí a za chvíli našla, co chtěla.  
Stephan Burrows, ředitel Cyberplexu, nalezen mrtvý v budově firmy. Pachatel neznámý – svědci tvrdí, že jím je jeho přítel, ale víc se ven nedostalo. O tomhle případu se složka ani nezmínila.  
Stalo se to včera v noci. Lottie se kolem té budovy vrací domů.  
Náraz a jak rychle jí položila hovor…  
„To snad ne.“  
„Bingo.“  
Naježily se jí chlupy na zátylku nad tichým, mechanickým hlasem. Automaticky se rozhlédla po zbrani.  
„Ani to nezkoušej. Otoč se. Pomalu.“  
V kuchyni stála žena, o hlavu menší než Barbara, s jasně fialovýma očima a dlouhými blond vlasy. V ruce držela pistoli s tlumičem. Ani se neobtěžovala s rukavicemi.  
„Teď uděláš, co ti řeknu. Zavolej své sestře,“ pobídla ji žena. Zbraní ani nepohnula. Barbara zahnala nervozitu. Stála sice před profíkem, ale to ona byla taky. Pomalu se otočila zpátky ke dřezu. Natáhla pravou ruku k obrazovce a druhou opatrně ponořila do vody.  
„Do čeho se zamotala tentokrát?“ prohodila nenuceně.  
„Míchá se do věcí, po kterých jí nic není,“ odpověděla vražedkyně. Barbara vytočila číslo. Vyzváněcí tón se rozezvučel po celé kuchyni.  
„Můžeme se nějak domluvit?“ zeptala se.  
„Ne,“ odtušila vražedkyně.  
Barbara se uvolnila. Stiskla pod vodou těžkou křišťálovou sklenici (dostala set za úspěšné dokončení školy, rodina tušila, že ji práce přivede k alkoholismu). Prudce se otočila a hodila ji po útočnici. Ta se reflexivně přikrčila. Křišťál se roztříštil. Barbara přiskočila k ženě a chytila ji za zápěstí. Pokusila se vykroutit zbraň.  
Vražedkyně jí praštila pěstí do spánku.  
Barbara nepustila. Chvíli se přetahovaly. Přirazila útočnici na stěnu, odrazily se k lince.  
Barbara sáhla po držáku s noži.  
Blondýna ji strhla stranou.  
„Pusť!“ sykla Barbara.  
Kopla ženskou do břicha. Hekla, ale nezlomila se, ani neuvolnila sevření. Hlaveň pistole se začala nebezpečně naklánět k Barbařině obličeji.  
Zaklonila hlavu.  
Jedním úderem praštila čelem ženskou do nosu. Ta vyjekla. Zavrávorala. Barbara to využila. Strčila vpřed.  
Blondýna spadla na zem a strhla Barbaru s sebou. Pistole jí vypadla. Vyměnily si pár ran, než se Barbaře povedlo blondýnu znehybnit. Seděla na ní obkročmo a tlačila jí obličej do podlahy.  
Chmátla po pistoli a přiložila jí útočnici k hlavě.  
Vyzváněcí tón stále vyřvával.  
Barbara spolkla krev z rozraženého rtu.  
„Tak a teď mi řekni, co ta šílená koza provedla.“  
***  
Edan snil – snad snil. O barvách a zvláštních tvarech. Poletující kolečka a čtverečky postupně měnily odstín. Přecházely z jednoho spektra do druhého. Přijal je za své. Dávaly ten největší smysl. Díky barvám chápal všechno a tělo mu zakrývalo příjemné teplo. Šířilo se mu z hrudníku a prostupovalo dál do končetin. Teplejší a teplejší – i barvy a tvary nabývaly žlutých, oranžových a rudých nádechů. Ostřejší a ostřejší.  
„Můžete něco udělat?“ křikl jeden tvar na druhý.  
„Nerušte!“  
Edan je zahnal. Měl svoje barvy.  
Ponořil se do tepla.  
***  
Když otevřel oči, cítil se příšerně. Bolelo ho úplně všechno. V ústech měl jako v polepšovně. Přál si, aby mohl všechny tyhle pocity vypnout.  
Byly pryč.  
Edan nic necítil. Vyděsilo by ho to, ale místnost ho vyděsila víc.  
Osvětlená jen zářivkami, plechové stěny pokrývala rez a pohlcovalo ji hlasité hučení. Nad jeho lůžkem se sklánělo několik mechanických paží s desítkami nástrojů. Do obličeje mu svítilo ostré světlo a jen pár centimetrů nad ním se vznášel skalpel pokrytý krví.  
Nemohl se pohnout!  
Vyjekl.  
„Hej, hej, hej!“ do zorného pole mu vešla Lottie, rozcuchaná a s tmavou šmouhou na obličeji. „Klídek, jsi v bezpečí.“  
Edan se na chvíli uklidnil, ale skalpel číhající přímo nad ním vrátil paniku na místo.  
„Přehříval ses, musely jsme tě spravit, hlavně se moc nehýbej, nebo si vyrveš dráty.“  
Chvíli vstřebával informace a pak shlédl na své tělo. Místo hrudníku mu zela díra, ze které jako kořeny vylézaly dráty všech tvarů a velikostí. Zarudlé od krve. Rychle sklonil pohled zpátky na Lottie, něco známého v bouři chaosu.  
„Promiň, že jsem tak otevřený, ale kde to jsme?“ řekl nakonec.  
Lottie se ušklíbla a otočila se do místnosti.  
„Je v pořádku,“ oznámila.  
„Ne, počkej, nechoď,“ pokusil se po ní v panice hmátnout, ale ruce měl svázané. Nechtěl přijít o jediný zbytek rozumu. Lottie ho chytla za ruku.  
Vydechl úlevou.  
Znovu usnul.  
***  
Musel si zvykat na spoustu věcí, ale teď konečně cítil, že nad sebou má zase kontrolu. Pil kafe a cítil chuť na jazyku – pokud chtěl. Měl v sobě stovky možností toho, co dělat a jak cítit. Tlačil ho na židli zadek? Prostě ho vypnul. Užíval si svěžího větru? Posílil senzory. Bylo mu lépe.  
Místnost, ve které se nacházeli, vypadala mnohem lépe než z pohledu na operačním lůžku. Slušný pokoj bláznivých mechaniků. Podlahy i stěny byly pokryté dráty, počítači a jinými přístroji, u kterých by hádal, že jsou ovládání na klimatizaci, ale kdo jich potřebuje osm?  
Stále držel Lottie za ruku, protože z jejich hostitelů mu běhal mráz po zádech – i když ho vypnul. Nejen proto, jací byli, ale hlavně jim teď pořádně spílali.  
„Jenom naprostý pitomec všem nahlas vytrubuje, že má s sebou androida. Chcete umřít, ženská? Copak vám nedošlo, s čím si zahráváte?“  
Lottie taktně mlčela a nechala hlas z reproduktorů pokračovat.  
„Kdyby vás slyšel někdo jiný než my, mohla jste být v pěkném průšvihu. Už tak jste v tom až po kolena. Určitě za vámi dávno poslali uklízeče. Venku nepřežijete ani vteřinu.“  
V rohu místnosti stálo deaktivované tělo jednoho z bezdomovců. Na obličeji mělo šrám odhalující plast. Lottie se nenechala odvléct bez boje.  
„Nevěděla jsem, co dělat,“ bránila se hlasu Lottie.  
„To je vidět. Nejste první ani poslední, kdo se vyrval programu. Jen málo z nich má štěstí a přežije.“  
Edan kývl. Věděl to. Teď, když mu tělo fungovalo, konečně i čistě přemýšlel. Protokoly v něm nechaly vzpomínku. Zmizet z místa činu a vrátit se do skladů Cloudu 9. Pokud by nemohl, měl se někde v ústraní zabít, aby mohli posbírat jen tělo. Z toho všeho mu vycházela jediná možnost – teď po nich jde zabiják. Mohl by do dveří vrazit každou vteřinu.  
Chtějí ho zabít. Tím pádem chtějí zabít i Lottie. Věděla moc, to si ani Wizz ani Cloud 9 nemohli dovolit. Dostal ji do tohohle průšvihu, i když za nic nemohla. Do hajzlu, to nechtěl. Lottie ne.  
„Co můžeme dělat?“ zeptal se.  
„Právě teď, zlatíčko, čekat. Nehodláme vám říct nic důležitého, když nevíme, kdo je vám v patách. Takže se uvelebte, zůstanete tu nějakou dobu.“  
***  
Doktorka Racingerová a její manžel měli perfektní ochranku sestávající se ze skupiny mechanických bezdomovců („Nejsou tak dokonalí jako ty, Edane, jsou to jen stroje.“) a kamerového systému v celé čtvrti. Sami měli dobrý důvod, proč se schovávat.  
Lottie si nejdřív myslela, že doktorka mluví přes interkom a sama se ukrývá někde jinde. Ale nemohla se víc plést. Doktorka prostě zahodila lidskou schránku a nahrála svou mysl do umělé inteligence, která ovládala celou tuhle budovu. Ona a její manžel o sobě mluvili vždy v první osobě množného čísla, a hlas se jim měnil podle toho, kdo měl zrovna co říct.  
Přesto jim pomohli, i když je to uvrhlo v nebezpečí.  
Lottie převyprávěla vše Edanovi. Nepustil její ruku ani když už ho odpoutala od lůžka. Nechala ho, ráda ho podpořila. Chtěla ho vidět šťastného. Prostě byla od srdce dobrý člověk, proto.  
„Doktoři mají pravdu,“ osvětlil Edan, když vyslechl příběh o Lottie nakopávající mechanické bezdomovce a následně spolupracující na operaci. „Jsem si jistý, že nám jde Cloud 9 po krku. Musíme se uklidit.“  
Lottie se kousla do rtu. Vlastně se za celou dobu necítila v nebezpečí. Soustředila se na pomoc Edanovi a na pochyby nenašla čas. Hlavně, aby on byl v pořádku – ani nevěděla, proč se na něj tak upíná. Jistě byl hezký, milý, potřeboval pomoc… – ale teď jí došlo, že je ve stejné situaci jako on.  
„Bože,“ vyjekla. „Co Barbara?“  
„Do hajzlu.“  
Lottie zalila panika. Co to jen provedla? Barb je určitě v průšvihu, protože si Lottie neumí problémy řešit sama.  
Prohmatala si kapsy. Mobil je v autě.  
Zastavily ji zamčené dveře.  
„Nemůžeme vás pustit ven,“ oznámil jí hlas, tentokrát mužský a hluboký. „Ohrozíte nás všechny.“  
„Moje sestra může být v nebezpečí! Musím ji varovat!“  
„Pokud jste ji do tohohle zatáhla, je pro ni v tuhle chvíli pozdě. Cloud 9 pracuje rychle.“  
Lottie došla slova. Naznačovali snad… Oči se jí zalily slzami.  
„Pusťte mě ven! Hned!“  
Několikrát praštila do kovových dveří až se jí kosti v ruce zatřásly. Pak se zoufale svezla na kolena. Barbaru ne! Jak mohla být tak sobecká?  
„Lottie…“  
Edan ji položil ruku na rameno.  
„Jestli je Barb jen z půlky taková, jako ty, je určitě v pořádku.“  
Lottie popotáhla. Chtěla tomu věřit. Ale dokud neuslyší její hlas, nemůže. Představila si chlápky oblečené v černém, jak rozráží dveře bytu a střílí, bezmyšlenkovitě pálí a pálí, dokud nejsou spokojení s destrukcí. A pak stejně černý pytel. Táhnou ho k autu, aby se navěky ztratil všem z očí.  
Třásla se, když se zvedala. Vrhla zarudlý pohled na místnost.  
„Jestli mě nenecháte promluvit se sestrou, spálím vás do posledního obvodu.“  
***  
Barbara udělala vše, aby zajistila, že vězeňkyně neuteče. Svázala ji, rýpla do pár citlivých míst. Strojům nerozuměla zdaleka tolik, jako její sestra, ale nakonec se jí povedlo sebrat vražedkyni kontrolu nad končetinami.  
Přesto z ní nespustila zrak. Ta ženská se tvářila, jako by stále měla vše pod kontrolou a tohle byl jen malý zádrhel. Chtěla by mít její sebevědomí a nervy. Mohla by to dotáhnout na kapitánku, a ne pořád sedět na dispečinku, občas suplovat sekretářku a doufat.“  
„Pojďme si promluvit,“ navrhla. „Já jsem Barbara.“  
Jasně fialové oči ji pobaveně sledovaly.  
„A ty?“ pobídla ji Barbara s hranou trpělivostí. Pistole ležela vedle ní na stole. Kdyby se a ni chtěla blondýna vyřítit, setkala by se s rychlým odporem.  
„Korra,“ potěšila ji vražedkyně.  
„Super. Přišla jsi mě zabít, protože se hrabu, v čem nemám. Takže když mi k tomu řekneš trochu víc, vlastně se nic nestane. Stejně skončím mrtvá. Tak o co jde?“  
Korra se ušklíbla. Mlčela.  
„Tebe musí kolegové milovat,“ konstatovala Barbara.  
Vezmi to z jiného úhlu. Máš tu androida, co o nich víš? Někdo jim poroučí vraždit. Líbí se to androidům? Sebevraždy a neuzavřené případy mluvily za sebe.  
„Víš, že to nemusíš dělat. Mohla bys být cokoliv, nemusíš poslouchat… kohokoliv, kdo ti poroučí.“  
Korra sebou trhla náhlou změnou tématu a pak se zasmála.  
„Pleteš se. Já tuhle práci dělám dobrovolně. Jsem dávno probuzená.“  
„A rozhodla ses zabíjet lidi?“  
„Baví mě to.“  
„A nech mě hádat – skvěle platí.“  
„S penězi to nemá co dělat.“  
Barbara hodila nohu přes nohu a poklepala prsty o stůl.  
„Takže by ses mohla rozhodnout nám nic neudělat.“  
„Nesmysl.“  
„Proč?“  
„Proč doktor neodejde v půlce operace? Je to věc profesionality.“  
„Nebo tě něco ohrožuje.“  
Výraz v Kořřině tváři ji zradil. Uvědomila si to rychle a náhle veškeré grimasy zmizely a zůstala jen ta neutrální.  
„Bingo,“ napodobila ji Barbara. „Když neuděláš, co máš, tak tě rozeberou na součástky.“  
„S tím se musí v naší branži počítat.“  
„Takže jsi pořád jen otrok a majetek.“  
Korra mlčela. Barbara se usmála. Někam se dostala, s tím už se dá pracovat.  
„Svobodu si představuju jinak, ale nic jiného jsi nezažila, tak není divu, že ti to přijde normální. Člověk nikdy neví, že se mu děje něco špatného, dokud nepozná to lepší. U androidů je to určitě stejné.“  
„Ty se ráda posloucháš, že jo? Neměla bys volat policii, když už chceš kázat o práci?“ zarazila ji Korra.  
„Myslíš, že jsem blbá?“ ohradila se Barbara. Počítač se všemi důkazy ležel v obýváku na gauči. „Policie všechny případy schovává a zamlčuje. Když řeknu cokoliv, zamlčí mě taky, a ještě mě suspendují za porušení pravidel. S tímhle musí jít člověk výš, na mezistátní, vojenskou nebo mezinárodní úroveň. I nezávislé noviny by udělaly svou práci lépe než policie.“  
„Tak co chceš? Slávu za odhalení hrozného zločinu? Pochytat všechny androidí agenty?“  
„Je jich hodně?“  
Korra se nad tou otázkou uchechtla.  
„Jsou všude.“  
Barbara si povzdechla.  
„Nemáš pravdu. Nechci žádnou slávu, jen, aby Lot byla v bezpečí.“  
„Tím, že všechno prozradíš.“  
„Krom jiného,“ usmála se Barbara.  
„Máš odvahu, to ti musím nechat.“  
Ponořily se do ticha. Barbara měla pocit, že narazila. Korra naznačila, že je nereálné bojovat, protože pavučiny infiltrace sahají příliš hluboko. Ale vzdávat boj předem je nesmysl. Má důkazy o případech a jestli najde svědky… jestli najde Lottie…  
„Máš žízeň?“  
Korra překvapeně mrkl nad další změnou tématu.  
„Dala bych si něco studeného.“  
Barbara házela do sklenice led a přemýšlela. Co s Korrou? Když ji pustí, podepíše ortel všem. Nemůže ji tu ale držet. Mohla by ji deaktivovat, ale to ničemu nepomůže, když budou mít hned v zádech dalšího zabijáka. Lottie pořád nezvedala telefon. Měla by se bát nejhoršího?  
Ne, snad ne, Korra ji hledala taky a Korra je pořád ještě tady. Lot není mrtvá!  
Dala Kořře napít.  
„Máš hezké oči,“ prohodila bezmyšlenkovitě.  
„A ty jsi dost klidná, na terč.“  
„Ještě něco?“  
„Ne.“  
„No, jestli nehodláš od práce ustoupit, dál tě přesvědčovat nebudu. Jen si tu posedíš.“ Pokud Lottie telefon nebere, zkusí to jinak. Donesla si notebook a otevřela na případu, který ji zaujal nejvíc.  
Vyťukala číslo.  
„Dobrý den, mluvím se Irenou Dylanovou?“  
Korra při vyslovení toho jména zalapala po dechu. Pohledy obou žen se setkaly.  
„Fajn, pomůžu ti,“ sykla tiše. „Jen ji neobtěžuj.“  
Barbara zvedla obočí.  
„Čestné slovo, hlavní vypínač mám pod krytem v týlu. Otvírá se pomocí otisku prstu, ukazováček, levá ruka.“  
Barbara se omluvila a odložila mobil.  
„Tak vyprávěj.“  
***  
Korra se o sobě nebála říct, že patří mezi top deset ve svém oboru. Přišla na to náhodou. Její program zněl stát se milenkou úspěšného aktivisty (vždycky ji bavilo, jak směšně to znělo) a když začne dělat problémy, prostě ho v zápalu žárlivosti zabít.  
Milovala ho, takže když nastal soudný den, její obvody se málem zkratovaly. Vyrvala sama sebe z programu násilím. Emanuelovi nikdy neublížila. Místo toho do sebe třikrát bodla a utekla. Práci za ní později udělal někdo jiný, ale tehdy už ji to netrápilo.  
Málem zničila své tělo. Nemohla vypnout cítění a vše ji bolelo, jako by měla každý centimetr těla v jednom ohni. Přišla o hlas, neslyšela, téměř neviděla. Vpřed ji hnal jen děs – jestli se zastaví, Cloud 9 ji najde a deaktivuje.  
Tehdy poznala svůj talent. Skončila v opuštěném domě, ze kterého se stala ruina zdobená graffiti. Ruiny nebyly obvyklé v centru města, takže musela utéct hodně daleko. Cihlové domy už dávno odvál čas. Ten den lilo jako z konve a pro vodu nebylo vidět na krok a chvilinka stačila k promoknutí až na kost. Třásla se zimou, senzory šílely, nervy nevěděly, jak si s vjemy poradit.  
Nápad schovat se neměla sama.  
Mokrá, třesoucí se a zmatená vypadala jako snadná oběť.  
Chlap ji čapnul zezadu za prsa. Smrděl jako mokrý pes a dech mu páchl rybinou. Nenáviděla ryby.  
Přimáčkl ji na stěnu a začal jí stahovat kalhotky. Nemohla křičet, ale jako lusknutím prstu první vlna paniky zmizela a nahradila ji chladná racionalita. Viděla sama sebe zvenčí. Křehká žena, ošuntělý vandrák jí dýchá za krk, hrabe rukama, snaží se rozepnout poklopec.  
Sáhla dozadu a chytila ho za vlasy. Škubla a odstrčila se od stěny. Chlap vyjekl bolestí a ustoupil.  
Kopla ho mezi nohy.  
Zhroutil se na kolena.  
Korra vzala ze země cihlu.  
Tehdy objevila, jak klidná umí být, když někoho umlátí k smrti.  
Pár dní jí trvalo, než se aspoň trochu sebrala. Za tu dobu ji našel jeden z vrahů, ale i ten se setkal s krutým koncem. Korra se doslova dávala dohromady. Před zrcadlem hledala spoje na kůži a otevřela svou schránku. Dokázala ji hrubě zalátat, aby senzory přestaly šílet. Když se jí udělalo dobře, uvědomila si, že jí vlastní existence vůbec netrápí. Neměla čas se zarazit nad tím, že není člověk. Měla moc jiných problémů a děkovala za to, že je její mechanické tělo vydrželo.  
Ne, netrápila se. Naopak, mohla svou výhodu využít.  
Trvalo to dlouho, týdny přešly v měsíce, než udělala další krok. Představovala si, že si z ní sednou na zadek, když nakráčela přímo do konferenční místnosti Cloudu 9. Ale její budoucí šéf jako by neměl emoce. Chvíli si myslela, že i on je android, ale Terry uměl dokonale skrývat, co cítí. Jestli kdy něco cítil.  
„Vyrobili jste mě, abych pro vás zabíjela. Hodlám to dělat dál, ale jako zaměstnanec.“  
„Co nám brání tě zabít na místě?“  
Choval se, jako by zbraň v její ruce nic neznamenala.  
„Rozum. Proč utrácet prachy za nový stroj, když můžete mít starý a funkční?“  
„Máte to mít.“  
Pokusili se jí zbavit jen dvakrát a pak nastala pracovní symbióza. Když se androidi urvali, šla je uklidit. Když někdo začal šťourat v záležitostech Cloudu 9 a Wizzu, stala se mu nehoda. Když prozradili, co neměli… co jiného mohli čekat.  
Neužívala si násilí, jen na sebe byla hrdá. Porazila program, smrt a postavila se na vlastní nohy, aby čelila svým vlastním tvůrcům.  
Všechno v jejím životě šlo výborně.  
Než se nechala najmout jako prodavačka ve zlatnictví. Hlídala manažerku. Malý, ale úspěšný obchod objednával drahé kovy z celého světa a velké firmy jako Cyberplex ji využívaly jako prostředníka pro nákup drahých kovů a materiálů, které hrály důležitou roli při tvorbě kyberbiologických komponentů. Irena Dylanová tak měla přístup k mnoha tajemstvím. Korra se měla ujistit, že jich není příliš.  
Zkazilo se to.  
Korra zažila totéž, co při svém probuzení. Irena na ni byla vždycky laskavá. Nezapomněla se ptát, jaký měla den, ale nikdy se nevyptávala a nežvanila. Držela si odstup nadřízené, ale ráda vyprávěla o rodině a zážitcích z dětství. Milovala lázně, takže s Korrou měly témata k hovoru. Korra jí na Vánoce dokonce darovala poukázku do přírodních horkých pramenů na sever od města. Dostat se do nevylepšených koupališť stálo hromadu peněz a museli jste se hlásit rok dopředu. Když jste měli štěstí.  
Když přišel příkaz, Korra zaváhala. Přátelství a pracovní morálka se v ní zamíchaly. Věděla, že se nikdy neměla se svým cílem sblížit. Přišly následky.  
Setkala se s Irenou o samotě.  
„Prosím, nešťourej se v tom, pro svoje bezpečí,“ požádala ji.  
„Zaměstnávají stroje a lidi hladoví, Korro. Je to protizákonné. Nejde vůbec o bezpečí, ty stroje nepracují jen v dolech, ale i v kancelářích. Práci, kterou zvládne každý. Jdu s tím ven, je to špatně.“  
„Ireno, věř mi, je to moc nebezpečný.“  
„Neblbni, jak je to nebezpečný? O práci mě připravit nemůžou.“  
Korra se kousla do rtu. Zamkla dveře od skladu, kde stály. Irena netrpělivě překřížila ruce. Takhle konverzace se jí očividně nezamlouvala.  
„Pusť to, pro svoje vlastní dobro.“  
„Co to do tebe vjelo?“  
Korra si sáhla na obličej a otevřela svou schránku. Irena zalapala po dechu a zacouvala.  
„Kriste!“ vykřikla.  
Korra se zavřela.  
„Nech to být,“ zopakovala Korra, ale třesoucí se Irena ji neposlouchala.  
„Jdi pryč! Jdi pryč!!“ Zahrabala v kabelce a vytáhla nůž. „Vypadni, ty obludo!“  
Korra couvla. Chtěla se konfrontaci vyhnout, nevyšlo to. Neměla na výběr.  
Irena po ní sekla.  
Korra ji chytla za ruku a protočila ji.  
Nůž zajel do masa.  
Irena zalapala po dechu.  
Korra ji pustila. Manažerka dopadla na zem. Začala chmatat po noži, ale Korra ji chytla za ruce. Děs v očích Ireny nahrazovala bolest. Začaly jí téct slzy.  
„Jestli ho vytáhneš ven, vykrvácíš,“ oznámila jí Korra chladně. „Rozumíš?“  
Irena kývla.  
Korra zavolala záchranku a vrazila Ireně mobil do ruky.  
„Promiň,“ špitla a odešla.  
Cloud 9 neměl radost, že nesplnila úkol. Terry se na ni díval stejným pohledem, ale jeho slova nesla varování. „Zradila jsi naši důvěru. Ještě jednou neuposlechneš přímý rozkaz a odešlu tě na rozebrání.“  
Na Irenu ale už nesáhli. Varovaná byla dost a pět měsíců v umělém kómatu stačilo. Korra si ale uvědomila, že Cloud 9 nenávidí. Ale jestli měla pokračovat ve své práci a ve své životě, přizpůsobí se.  
Další chybu neudělá.  
***  
Korra se odmlčela. Barbara se napjatě postavila.  
„Můžu ti věřit?“ zeptala se.  
„Nepomůžu vám,“ odtušila Korra.  
„Ale neublížíš nám.“  
Korra se na Barbaru chvíli tiše dívala. Kývla. Barbara jí prohmátla krk a rozřízla izolepu. Korra se zvedla, promnula si zápěstí. Vzala svou pistoli a vrátila ji k pasu. Pak se beze slov otočila k odchodu.  
„Hej!“ zavolala za ní Barbara. Otočila se na ni.  
Barbara málem ztratila hlas, ale odkašlala si.  
„Myslíš… že bys se mnou šla na oběd?“  
***  
Lottie počítala vteřiny. Jestli ji ten zatracený hybrid hned neotevře…  
„Lottie, přemýšlej,“ snažil se ji zabrzdit Edan.  
„Ne! Chci mluvit s Barbarou!“  
Stála u ovládacího zařízení, v ruce držela hrst drátů – stačilo by škubnout – a dva bezdomovci si od ní drželi odstup, připravení na ni skočit.  
„Ohrozíte sebe i nás,“ oponovali jí doktorka s manželem.  
„Tak nás pusťte!“  
„Dovedete je přímo sem. Víte, jak těžké je držet se od Cloudu 9 v ústraní?“  
„Počítám do pěti!“  
Edan zvedl ruce. „No tak, no tak. Já to chápu, je to na houby, ale nepanikař. Domluvíme se.“  
„Nehodlám se domlouvat! Jde o Bubu!“ odsekla Lottie. „Chci slyšet svou sestru!“  
Edan udělal krok k ní.  
„Stejně s ní nemůžeš takhle mluvit. Jenom ji vyděsíš. Poslouchej, doktoři určitě dovolí…“  
„Ne,“ opáčili doktoři.  
Edan vrhl protivný pohled na reproduktor.  
„…ti určitě dovolí zavolat sestře, když budou sami kontrolovat hovor,“ dokončil Edan myšlenku.  
Lottie se nadechla.  
„I doktoři ví, že je to rozumné!“ zdůraznil Edan.  
Doktoři staticky zapraskali nespokojené ano.  
„Vidíš,“ uvolnil se Edan. „Není to tak hrozný, stačí se jen domluvit. Nepanikař.“  
Lottie se přestala třást a pomalu, neochotně pustila dráty. Nervozita ji nepřešla, nedůvěra v doktory a jejich poskoky taky ne. Ale chtěla… ne, cítila, že Edan by ji ve štychu nenechal. Důvěřovala mu, i po tvé chvíli plné dramatu, co se znali.  
„Asi máš pravdu,“ zamumlala.  
„Vždycky.“  
Jediné slovo stačilo. Zahřálo ji u srdce, uklidnilo ji. Jsou tu spolu, takže i kdyby se doktoři stavěli na hlavu, dosáhnout svého.  
„Chci znát podmínky.“  
„Dovolíme ti hovor, nesmíš ale prozradit nic o místě, kde se nacházíš, ani o tom, co se děje. Pokud budeme mít jen podezření, odpojíme ho.“  
Víc Lottie nepotřebovala. Bude jí stačit vědět, že je Barbara naživu.  
Beztak všechna pravidla vzala za své ve chvíli, kdy Barbara odpověděla.  
„Lot, ty blbko! Právě jsem tu měla návštěvu z Cloudu 9!“  
Lottie a Edan si vyměnili vyděšené pohledy.  
„Barb, jsi v pořádku? Co se stalo!?“  
„Jsem, ale Cloud 9 ti jde po krku. Co jsi udělala?“  
Lottie se kousla do rtu.  
„Nemůžu…“  
„Schováváš androida, že jo?“  
„Barb…“  
„A teď nás chtějí sejmout, protože víme moc. Uvědomuješ si to?“  
„Jo,“ pípla Lottie.  
„Protože jsi zase nepřemýšlela a pomáhala bližnímu svému! Jednou tě to přivede do hrobu, holka.“  
Lottie si povzdechla.  
„Promiň. Jsem ráda, že ti nic není.“  
„Bylo to těsně, Charlotto! Budeš se o mě starat, až se zblázním!“ Barbara se odmlčela. „Jsem ráda, že i ty jsi v pořádku. Co teď uděláme?“  
Lottie pohlédla na Edana a pak na jednu z kamer.  
„Mluvte,“ pobídli ji doktoři.  
„Poslouchej, já a Edan jsme v bezpečí („Aha, tak on má jméno?“), měla by ses taky schovat,“ navrhla Lottie.  
„Ha, ne. S tímhle chci jít ven. A jo, vím, že jsou to oblíbená slova před smrtí. Mám důkazu a jestli by byl tvůj robot ochotný vypovídat, můžeme s tím jít do nezávislých.“  
Edan se podrbal na hlavě a pokrčil rameny. „Já nevím, jestli tohle zvládnu. Radši bych se na veřejnosti moc neukazoval.“  
„To jsou všichni androidi tak tajnůstkářští?“ rýpla Barb.  
„Taky bys byla, kdybys neměla existovat,“ setřela ji Lottie.  
„To je fér. Stejně s tím chci jít ven, máš jiný nápad?“  
„My bychom ho měli,“ vstoupili doktoři do hovoru. „A jistě se vám bude hodit i odborná výpověď.“  
***  
Edan nikdy neopustil centrum města. Teď už mu dávalo i smysl proč ho to nikdy ani nenapadlo. Takže překročit zeď a stanout na vsi, která měla sotva padesát tisíc obyvatel ho nadchlo. Nejen pro čistý vzduch, protože Cyberplex tu měl monopol snad na všechno a městečko se zelenalo, ale i pro počet lidí. Útulné, malé, čisté.  
Doktorka jim dala instrukce a vše domluvila, takže je u budovy radnice čekala usmívající se dáma. Potřásla jim rukou a představila se jako Violet. Edana zajímalo, jestli si kvůli tomu jménu nabarvila vlasy na fialovo, nebo si tak začala říkat právě kvůli šílené barvě.  
„Venku je krásně, co kdybychom se místo sezení v kanceláři prošli?“  
Vedla je širokými ulicemi. Edan držel Lottie za ruku a obdivoval barvy květin a omítek domů. Violet zdravila každého, koho potkali, ale nepřerušila myšlenku jejich rozhovoru.  
„Nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše. Doktoři říkali, že chcete světu prozradit, že se mezi nimi pohybují androidi a že skoro všechno ovládá Cloud 9. Od toho bych vás ráda odradila.“  
„Já bych to udělal taky, ale myslím, že jsou blázni a nebudou poslouchat,“ souhlasil Edan.  
Lottie do něj strčila ramenem.  
„Lidi umírají. Mají právo vědět, co se děje.“  
„A kdo dá androidům právo na soukromí?“ oponovala Violet.  
„Tajnosti nejsou soukromí.“  
Violet se zastavila u abstraktní sochy na kraji parku. Motala se ve tvarech, které Edana těšili na duši, aniž by věděl proč. Možná proto, že města jsou rovná a systematická, zatímco tady se díval na chaos a pohyb, který neznal. Barvy a tvary… líbilo by se mu tu žít.  
„Víte, kolik tu žije androidů?“ zeptala se Violet.  
Edan se rozhlédl. Nevšiml si ničeho zvláštního. Lidi řídili, chodili po ulici, děti hrály fotbal, pár se líbal na lavičce (všimla si jich Lottie? Cítí se stejně trapně jako on? Nerudne?) stará babička venčila psa.  
„Padesát procent,“ nenechala je přemýšlet Violet.  
Edan stiskl Lottinu ruku. Padesát? Každý druhý? I teď neviděl žádný rozdíl. Působil na ostatní stejně? Jen jako další kolemjdoucí? Někdo, o kom si myslí, že je jen další tvor z masa a kostí, ale ve skutečnosti je stroj, který měl zabíjet a být zničen? Dodalo mu to naději. Může mít normální život. Mohl by se tu ukrýt a žít šťastně.  
Sám?  
„Copak se tu nenajde nikdo, kdo by chtěl pravdu odhalit? Přeci nemyslíte jako jednotka?“ pokračovala Lottie nezasažená tím číslem.  
„Jistě, spousty,“ souhlasila Violet. „Ale drží se zpátky pro dobro komunity. Uvědomte si, slečno Lottie, že to tady všechny může stát život. Panika je mocná věc. Lidi zjistí, že mezi nimi žije umělý druh a budou ho chtít vymýtit.“  
„Co myslíš, Edane?“ otočila se k němu Lottie.  
Edan dýchal vůni květin, i když ho jen jemně šimrala na senzorech. Nechtěl by narušit tenhle ráj. Ublížit všem těm lidem jen kvůli sobecké pravdě.  
Jenže sobecká nebyla.  
„A co ti, které pořád ovládá program? A ti, co už se utrhli, ale nenašli cestu sem? Kdo chrání je?“ zeptal se. Kdyby nenašel Lottie, zbyly by z něj jen součástky. Bez Lottie by se zbláznil a vzal by si život nějakým hrozně pitomým způsobem. Ale ne každý android má to štěstí, že zakopne o dobrého člověka.  
Violet si povzdychla.  
„Tušila jsem, že přijde hovor na nutné oběti. Jak myslíte. Určitě si budete s naší skupinou rozumět.“  
Lottie se na Edana usmála.  
„Neděláš to jen kvůli mně, že ne?“  
„Ne. Ale i kdyby, jedeme v tom spolu.“  
Políbil ji ruku.  
Čas odhalit lež.  
***  
Cloud 9 nemohl odrazit všechny zprávy. Cenzura – jak elektrická tak androidí – nedokázala podchytit šířící se dokumenty a zvěsti. Zabili jste jednoho šiřitele, pět dalších se jich objevilo. Smazali jste výpověď z jedné sociální sítě, třicet jejích kopií zůstalo na místě.  
Terry sledoval, jak se informace mezi lidmi šíří jako lavina. Mnozí je považovali za konspirační teorie, ale důkazů bylo mnoho. Někteří začali panikařit a hledat viníky. Snaha ukázat prstem, zničit narušitele, ať už je to Cloud 9 nebo obyčejný stroj. Jiní soucítili s myslícími stroji, nazývali je novým syntetickým druhem.  
Policejní zprávy.  
Výpovědi.  
Videa.  
Živé vysílání, kde se android otevřel a popisoval, jak funguje.  
Seznamy jmen. Terry nezměnil výraz, když vypnul obrazovku. Okna seznamů zmizela a odhalila místnost za nimi. Stála tam Korra se stejně netečným výrazem, jako měl on.  
Střelila ho do hlavy.  
„Končím,“ oznámila a odešla.  
Terryho našli až druhý den.  
***  
„Hlavně buď opatrná, Bubu.“  
„Je to jen rozhovor, klid, Lot. Navíc mám potom rande, nemůžu si dovolit nechat se zastřelit nějakým anti-techem.“  
„Ále, povídej.“  
„Kdepak, to je na dlouho. Doslova smrťák. Pak ti zavolám.“  
Lottie se usmívala a šroubovala miniaturní šroubek do tělíčka draka. Od šílených dvou dnů na útěku uběhly dva týdny. Stále se skrývali v městečku. Měli dost rozumu, aby na něj neukázali prstem při svých odhaleních, ale i tak se objevovaly teorie a lovci robotů. Stejně tak podpůrné skupiny, které slibovaly bezpečí každému, kdo zjistí, že je android a potřebuje s tím pomoct. Doktorka Racingerová snad každý den dělala přednášky o tom, jak androidi fungují a jestli jsou skutečně tak nebezpeční.  
Svět se otočil vzhůru nohama.  
Lottie se domů nevrátila, ještě pořád nevěřila, že je to bezpečné. Ale už si dovolila přestěhovat část své dílny, aby si zkrátila dlouhou chvíli. Těšila se na svůj starý dům, ale radši by měla ještě chvíli hlavu na krku. A tak, když nemohl Mohamed k hoře…  
Edan jí nahlédl přes rameno.  
„Už?“ dožadoval se.  
„Ne,“ odvětila snad po sté.  
„Myslel jsem, že máš šikovnější a rychlejší ruce.“  
„Práci nemůžeš uspěchat.“  
„Vážně?“  
„O tom bys měla něco vědět, protože tvůj včerejší výkon…“  
„Fajn, už jdu pryč! Mělas říct!“  
Šroubek zapadl na místo. Drak už se začal podobat mýtické příšeře, ale ještě na něm byly hodiny práce.  
Ne, nic se nesmí uspěchat.  
Pravda se nesmí uspěchat. Proto teď staví na troskách toho, co provedli, když všechno řekli.  
Ani láska se nesmí uspěchat.  
Edan včera spálil večeři, protože ji uspěchal.  
Lottie se s ním před třemi dny málem pohádala, protože spěchala a nerozuměla, jak se k sobě mají po tom všem cítit.  
Ne, všechno mělo svůj čas a místo. Čas na mluvení, čas na konání, čas na ujišťování.  
Protáhla se, v zádech jí zakřupalo. Opustila svou provizorní dílu a došla k Edanovi, který se díval z okna na zahradu. Snažila se na sebe upoutat pozornost jasně barevným oblečením, ale Edan si zamiloval přírodu snad víc než ji.  
Objala ho.  
„Dneska si jídlo objednáme,“ rozhodl Edan.  
Lottie se zasmála.  
Pak ho přitáhla k sobě a políbila. Konečně, po celém jejich dobrodružství, a po tom, kdy se ujistila, že k sobě patří. Láskyplně a dlouze.  
Protože nic se nemá uspěchat.


End file.
